


Warmth

by justabrain



Series: Inktober Prompts [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Crash Landing, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Huddling For Warmth, Hypothermia, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Spooning, Stranded, and the very beginning of the relationship, i mean they don't call it that but that's what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabrain/pseuds/justabrain
Summary: Data and Geordi are headed back from a conference, when the shuttle hits a mine and they are forced to land on a frozen L-class planet.





	Warmth

Geordi smiled and shook his head. “I thought you’d like Dr. Akiyama’s talk, but I didn’t expect you to go _that_ far!” 

“Indeed. Did you enjoy Dr. Kordath’s presentation?”

“It was ok. Nothing groundbreaking. But her thoughts on—”

The shuttle lurched forward as sparks burst from a control panel and nearly threw Data and Geordi out of their seats. 

“What was that?”

“Unclear,” Data said. “Possibly a mine of some kind. The Marzokans were at war with a neighboring system many years ago, so there may be some undetonated mines left.”

“It looks like we’re down an engine, and—” Geordi coughed. “—and much of the fuel reserves are gone. Communications are... damaged, but they might be just barely functional.”

“We will likely be able to reach the rendezvous—“ Data was interrupted by Geordi coughing again.“—coordinates. Geordi, are you alright?”

“I—“ More coughing. “—don’t know.”

“The environmental controls appear to be largely inoperative. We do have enough reserve oxygen to last until the rendezvous; however, if the air is becoming toxic, it may not last.” He pressed some buttons on the console. “Data to Enterprise.” The console beeped back at him. “Data to Enterprise, come in Enterprise.” The console beeped again. He addressed Geordi, who had begun coughing again. “Communications appear to be too badly damaged for subspace communication. There is an L-class planet in this system. I will attempt to land. The Enterprise will be able to track the shuttle’s signature.”

“I ca— can’t— breathe—“

Data looked over at Geordi, who was doubled over in his seat with one hand on the console and the other covering his mouth. He glanced back at the console and the planet approaching on the viewscreen, but after a moment’s hesitation, his concern for Geordi won. Quickly, Data stood and retrieved the medkit. Finding the vial of tri-ox compound, he inserted it into the hypospray and returned to the front of the shuttle. Geordi was still bent double coughing. Data knelt on the floor to steady himself against the quaking of the shuttle, then he carefully pressed the injection to Geordi’s neck. Geordi’s coughing eased slightly, and Data sat at the navigation console again.

“We are entering the planet’s atmosphere,” he informed Geordi. The only response was more coughing.

The shuttle continued to shudder as the planet’s winds buffeted them. One particularly strong gust threw them both forward in their seats. There was a dull thud as Geordi’s head connected with the console. Data glanced over at him, longing to see if he was alright, but there were more pressing matters at hand. Such as the planet’s surface.

“Brace for impact.”

An area that looked to be fairly clear of boulders quickly grew larger, until—

 

———

 

Data opened his eyes. Blinking once, he did a systems check. Everything was operating within specified parameters, except… He ran a quick diagnostic, which confirmed that he was missing a memory record for the past 45 seconds. 

He sat up and looked around. It was eerily quiet. The viewscreen was almost completely white. The viewscreen was also upside-down. The whole console in fact was on the ceiling — or rather, Data was on the ceiling, and the floor was now above him.

A quiet sound came from the other side of the shuttle, interrupting Data’s marveling at the shuttle’s situation. He looked over to see Geordi move his arm slightly. Geordi took a sharp breath, which set off another chain of coughing. The coughing was different this time though — weaker. Quickly, Data stood and approached the door. With a yank, the door opened, and Data was hit in the face by a blast of freezing cold air. His body temperature increased to compensate and maintain his standard internal temperature. With fresh air entering the shuttle, Data approached Geordi and knelt next to him.

“Geordi? Are you alright?”

Geordi didn’t respond at first, but his coughs were becoming more forceful, which was a good sign — at least Data thought it was. 

A minute passed before Data tried again. “Geordi?”

Groaning, Geordi tried to push himself up, but he winced again as he tried to move his wrist. Data reached toward him and, grabbing Geordi’s elbow, helped him sit up. 

“Are you alright?”

He hissed air through his teeth as he gingerly set his wrist on his lap. “I think it’s broken,” he said hoarsely. “And my head feels like it’s being split in two.” He paused and coughed. “It’s cold…”

“I opened the door to allow uncontaminated oxygen to enter. It is approximately negative 8 degrees and appears to be snowing. You are bleeding.”

Geordi rubbed his arm with his good hand. “I’ll be fine. There seems to be enough oxygen in here for now, so we should probably keep in the heat.”

“Agreed.” Standing, Data started towards the door, but he was only half way there when the shuttle creaked and the front of the shuttle pitched downward. Data froze. “It appears that the shuttle is not in as stable of a location as I previously believed. It may be wise to exit so as to not be trapped if it falls.”

Geordi set his jaw. “Ok. I’ll see if there are any survival suits and rations if you get the medkit.” Holding his injured arm to his chest, he braced himself against the wall and slowly stood. 

“Geordi, I—” Data took a step towards him, and the shuttle groaned.

“I’ll be fine, Data,” he said with a grimace. “Just… stay there.” Stepping around the corner, he carefully opened the storage compartment, which was now on the ceiling, and rummaged for a minute. “The survival suits aren’t here. There’s just the blankets.” 

“That is unusual. Are you able to access the emergency rations?”

“Think so.” Draping the blankets over his shoulder, Geordi opened the next compartment, and a dozen rations fell to the floor. 

The shuttle creaked forward and began to slide, knocking Geordi off balance. He fell to the floor, landing on his shoulder.

The shuttle shuddered to a temporary halt.

“Geordi, are you alright?” Data asked earnestly. 

He groaned and began to push himself up. “Think so. Let’s get out of here.”

“Agreed.”

With that, Data quickly stepped forward and grabbed the medkit from the floor with one hand, and with the other, he helped Geordi up. Picking up some the rations, Data took one of the blankets from Geordi’s arms and wrapped it around Geordi’s shoulders before he could protest. 

“It is better to prevent the loss of heat than to attempt to increase the heat that you have.”

After a moment, a small smile danced across Geordi’s lips. “Let’s go.”

Quickly, the two made their way to the still-ajar door. As they stepped out of the protection of the shuttle, the wind sliced across Geordi’s skin and brought sudden attention to the cut on his forehead. He inhaled sharply, triggering another bout of coughing. 

“We should find shelter.”

Gritting his teeth, Geordi nodded. Data scanned the landscape, then started towards some snow-covered boulders in the distance. Geordi followed a step behind, letting Data test for solid footing. Progress was slow, and they had only been walking for five minutes when heard something over the wind, and they stopped. A loud groaning and scraping of metal against rock, echoed through the air, followed by a thunderous banging and crashing. Silence.

They continued on.

The limited visibility slowly grew even worse as the sun, somewhere above the clouds, began to set. Data, unaffected by the cold and the snow, plowed on at the speed they had started. Geordi was not as lucky. He trailed behind Data, simply placing each step in the pocket of snow Data had made. His wrist and forehead had both subsided to dull, aching throbs, and his teeth were chattering fiercely. He hardly had the energy to look up and follow Data’s signature glow.

Geordi stumbled, falling to the ground. His wrist seared at the impact, and he yelled out in pain.

A moment later, Data appeared at his side. “Geordi?”

Geordi groaned and tried to push himself up. “Hurts.” His arm buckled.

Data reached down to help. When Geordi fell back into the snow, Data grabbed him under his shoulders and lifted him to his feet. 

“Thanks,” Geordi mumbled. His shivering had increased, so he could hardly keep hold of the blanket. 

“We are nearly to shelter. Are you able to walk?”

Geordi was quiet for a moment. “Think so.”

Data nodded once. “I will walk beside you to prevent further falls.”

So they continued, Data with a soft grip on Geordi’s upper arm, ready to steady him at a moment’s notice. The progress was slow, and Geordi stumbled a few more times. Finally, the wind was broken by some gigantic boulders.

“Bet-t-ter.”

“There is a cave very near to here. It will shield us from the wind and will be warmer.”

Geordi didn’t respond, but his muscles relaxed slightly through the shivers. Data continued forward, and Geordi followed. Eventually they reached the boulder with an indentation that Data had called a “cave”. Ducking under the overhang, Data paced along its length.

“It is long enough for you to fully recline. I believe it will suffice for a temporary shelter.”

Geordi stood motionless just outside of the shelter.

Data looked at him. “While it is not an ideal refuge, it may be our only option.”

After a slow nod, Geordi moved towards him. As he bent under the overhang, he pitched forward into Data, who caught him.

“Geordi? Are you alright?”

“S-so… c-c-cold-d…”

Lowering Geordi to the floor, Data placed the rations and the medkit next to him and spread one of the blankets next to the wall. Helping him onto the blanket, Data instructed, “Lie here and try to heal your arm. The blanket will be warmer than the ground. I will find the shuttle and attempt to salvage a tricorder to create a homing signal, as well as a phaser,” Data explained. “I will return shortly.” He turned to leave, the paused. “Consuming a ration bar may increase your warmth,” he suggested. Quickly, he packed some of the snow up as a wind break around the mouth of the cave, before finally leaving for the shuttle.

As he retraced their steps, Data’s mind swirled with concern for Geordi, plans for how to assist the away party in locating them, and calculations of how long they could survive in this weather. Soon, Data found the remains of the shuttle and began digging through them, tossing pieces of hull aside. 

Data searched through nearly the entire wreckage before he found a battered but functional tricorder. Concluding his search with no success finding a phaser, he returned to the cave. As he walked around the windbreak, he saw Geordi sitting motionless on the blanket. 

“You have stopped shivering. Your body temperature must be increasing.” 

After a moment, Geordi turned to look at him.

“Geordi? Are you alright?”

Geordi turned back to staring blankly ahead.

Kneeling next to him, Data placed his hand on Geordi’s. His skin was cold and seemed swollen. 

“Geordi, I believe you may be suffering from hypothermia. I will attempt to warm you.”

Taking the last two blankets from the pile, Data spread one on the ground next to Geordi.

“I will increase my body’s temperature,” he explained, sitting next to Geordi. “You will need to lean against me to more effectively transfer heat.”

When Geordi didn’t respond, Data gently took his shoulders and positioned Geordi so his back rested on Data’s chest. Data grabbed the blanket that had fallen from around Geordi’s shoulders and placed it over Geordi again. Gradually, Data increased his operating temperature as he began programming the tricorder to emit a homing signal. He was about to attach it to his combadge, when Geordi began to shiver violently. 

“Geordi, I do not believe this method of heat transfer is as effective as it could be. Perhaps we should lie down. It will use less of your energy, and it will enable contact over a greater surface area.” Gently, Data eased Geordi’s trembling body off of his own to be curled up on the blankets. Once Geordi was settled, Data grabbed the last blanket and lay down behind Geordi so that Data’s back was to the outside world. He spread the blanket over both of them as Geordi’s shivering continued. 

As Data maintained the elevated temperature, he attached his combadge to the make-shift homing signal and set it to emit pulses at regular intervals. He began to get up to place it by the windbreak.

“Warm.”

Data stopped. “Yes, Geordi?”

“Warm’s nice.”

“I will be back momentarily.” Quickly, Data slipped out from under the blanket and placed the emitter near the entrance. On his way back to Geordi, he moved the medkit and rations closer to where they were lying. 

As he settled next to Geordi again, Data increased his temperature by two more degrees. Gradually, Geordi’s shivers became smaller and less intense. 

“I‘m tired,” Geordi said. “‘M gonna sleep.” Suddenly, he reached down and began to remove his shirt. 

Data placed his hand on Geordi’s to stop him. “Geordi, you must stay warm. However, if you require a pillow to receive adequate sleep, you may use my uniform,” he said, quickly removing his own shirt. “I will still be able to produce an appropriate amount of heat.” He balled it up, then placed it under Geordi’s head. “If that is not sufficient, you may use my arm as a supplementary pillow.”

Geordi paused. “That’d be nice. If you don’t mind.”

“It is not an inconvenience. May I place my other arm over you as well? It will increase the heat transfer, which will be especially necessary when you fall asleep, as your internal temperature will naturally drop.”

Another pause. “I’d like that.”

As Data draped his arm over Geordi, Geordi removed his visor, then adjusted his own arm so it was on top of Data’s in a backwards embrace of sorts. Eventually, slowly, Geordi’s shivers subsided, and his breathing slowed and deepened. 

The rest of the night passed slowly. As Geordi slept, Data stayed awake, alert for signs of Geordi becoming cold or of visitors, welcome or unwelcome. As Data lay next to Geordi, he found that a higher than expected amount of his mental processes were being taken up by recording and analyzing the sensation. He also wondered whether Geordi would be experiencing the same phenomenon if he was awake.

It was just beginning to get light outside, when Geordi stirred. 

“Data?” he mumbled.

“Yes, Geordi?”

“My wrist hurts. Can you fix it?” He yawned.

“I do not have the medical training of Doctor Crusher; however, I will attempt to sufficiently relieve the pain as to allow you to rest.” Data slid out from under the blanket, careful not to introduce excessive cold air under the blanket, and retrieved the medkit. “Geordi, it will be simplest to mend your arm if you turn towards me, rather than facing the wall.”

“M’kay.” Geordi slowly rolled over, still cradling his injured arm. 

Pulling out the medical tricorder, Data scanned Geordi’s wrist. After a moment, he returned it to its place and retrieved one of the other instruments. As he ran this over Geordi’s wrist, some of the tension in his body began to ease. 

“Has your pain been relieved?”

“Yeah. That’s better. Thanks.” Geordi adjusted his position on the makeshift bed and sighed. “Think they’ll find us soon?”

Data paused. “I do not know. We are near to our reported flight path, so they will likely begin their search on this planet. However, it is a large planet, and the beacon is weak.”

The pair was quiet for a moment as the wind whistled on the other side of the windbreak.

“You will need food to maintain body heat.”

“Yeah. Want to pass me a ration bar?” Geordi reached for his visor and reattached it, while Data reached for one of the rations. When Geordi turned back, Data offered it to him, sitting on the ground beside the blankets.

Geordi looked up at Data and froze. After a moment, Data held out the rations, which seemed to snap him out of it. Taking the rations, Geordi opened them and examined them intently as he ate. Soon the meagre food was gone, and Geordi carefully folded the wrapper. He yawned. 

“I’m still pretty tired, so I’m going to try to sleep some more. Do you, uh… Do you want to…?”

“If you are inquiring as to whether I will provide supplementary heat again, I will leave that decision to you. However, I believe it would be advisable for me to do so. While the thermal blankets are effective insulators, they are not perfect, and the air is still quite cold. You may still lose heat.”

“That — yeah, that’s a good point. Being warmer would be nice,” he said, avoiding Data’s gaze.

Data nodded once, then joined Geordi under the blanket. “I do not believe the amount of contact we previously maintained is necessary,” he said, lying flat on his back.

“Oh. Yeah.” After a moment, Geordi removed his visor and settled into the makeshift bed. “Hey Data?”

“Yes, Geordi?”

“Thanks for helping me out back there. I don’t think I would have made it without you.”

“Of course, Geordi. I would have done the same for any crewmember.”

“Of course,” Geordi echoed.

“Pleasant dreams, Geordi.”

“You too, Data. Good night.”

 

———

 

When the Enterprise away team found them five hours later, Geordi had curled around Data in his sleep. After beaming to sickbay, Doctor Crusher repaired Geordi’s arm, checked for signs of lingering cold, and sent him to bed. Data escorted Geordi to his quarters.

“Geordi, I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“I found that as we laid next to each other, more of my mental processes were taken up by the process of remembering and analyzing the event. Did you find this phenomenon as well?”

Geordi’s step faltered. “I’m, uh, not quite sure what you mean.”

“If I had been human, I believe I would have been ‘preoccupied’ by the sensation.”

They arrived at Geordi’s quarters. “Oh. You, uh, want to come in?”

“That would be acceptable.”

“Data,” Geordi started as the door slid closed behind them, “usually when someone is preoccupied like that it means they like the person.”

Data sat precisely on the couch. “Of course I ‘like’ you, Geordi. I believe that is evident from our friendship.”

“No, I mean, like someone in a romantic sense.” He made his way towards the replicator and forced a casual tone. “Do you think that’s what it was?”

Data hesitated. “You still have not answered my question. Did you encounter a similar experience? Your avoidance of the question seems to suggest—”

“Yes, ok?” Geordi said, spinning suddenly to face him. “Yes. I did have a ‘similar experience’ and I do like you and I’ve liked you for a long time.”

“Mm.” Data was quiet for a moment before continuing. “I believe my experience was rooted in romantic attractions as well.”

Geordi blinked. “Really?”

“Yes. While I consider you a valued friend, I believe our relationship may be considered deeper than friendship.” He paused. “How shall we proceed with this new knowledge?”

Sitting next to Data, Geordi tentatively placed his hand on Data’s. “I don’t know. How about we just see what happens?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love to hear what you all think!! Comments both short and long, I love them all :)


End file.
